The Iron Pearl
by Mirsanxox
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are living together, madly in love and progressing further and further everyday. Gajeel gets a call late at night having been specially requested for a job. This leads to many twists and turns, obstacles the couple must overcome. It get more complicated when a pretty face from Gajeel's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ever fallen out of love? How do I describe it….well it feels like the world stops turning, all life stops moving, people look like statues, birds hang in the air and the stillness screams silence. It's like every drop of warmth in the sun is draining along with every bit of affection you held in your heart. There is panic as you try to hold onto it by the mere finger tips, but it all eventually slips your grasp. Then finally all you're left with is a cold, grey, silent and dead world. That's when the numbness sets in, everything start moving again, sound returns but the colour is still gone.

It's then you realise that the object of your affection has been calling to you and you have just been walking away unintentionally ignoring them and blocking them out. Still when you realise that they are trying to reach for you, you intentionally ignore them. The hurt is gone, the love is gone…you're just a shell waiting for the initial shock to wear off and then pain starts all over again and you can mourn the death of your relationship.

"Levy!" Gajeel kept yelling to me, "dammit puny girl just listen!"

I didn't say a word; I just kept walking away like a zombie, the tears on my cheeks drying.

"I swear it isn't what you think!" he promised. I couldn't even feel his hands grab me, his pleainf made me sick! "You can't just leave, you have to listen!"

I almost gave out a bitter laugh, all the rouge around his face, those horrible lipstick marks that marked betrayal. I didn't have to do anything, clearly what we had just wasn't worth saving.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Iron Pearl**

**AN: Fist GaLe Fic! Usually I'm a total Gruvia girl but thought I'd give it a try, I would love to know what you all think and if I should continue?**

**Mirsanxox**

* * *

I said goodbye to Miss Faye and sighed, "Lily wake up!" I heard my boyfriend of a year shout, "We've got a train to catch!"

I gave another exhale of defeat and stood at the threshold of our bedroom. "I told the client we'll be with her by morning; hopefully you'll be less riled up."

He scoffed, "fat chance of that, shrimp. The sooner we get there the sooner we get paid, this is the first time someone's requested us personally and not gone through the guild! By the way don't forget your sunscreen, you burn easy."

I couldn't help but smile as he carelessly threw some of our stuff into a bag. As much as he tried to hide it, beneath all that iron was a very soft centre and he cared for others. He cared for me. We had been together two years now and had been living together about a year. We moved into a cheap and tiny apartment, Gajeel suggested it, said he was tired of avoiding Erza to come spend the night with me and I hated the scrap yard.

Still smiling lovingly I came to his side, "you could try folding it a little more nicely," I said as I took one of my shirts and placed it in the bag neatly. "I don't think we'll be needing this much stuff though. We probably won't be there long."

He looked at me disbelievingly, _what did I say_? "Are you frickin' kidding me?" Gajeel asked rhetorically, his voice was rasping. "Last time we packed light you were all girly about it. You continue with this crap in here…I'll get your dumb books and glasses."

I frowned, "I don't need my books Gajeel, I told you…we won't be that long."

"I ain't taking any chances; you get cranky when you haven't read in a while." He called back as I head him search the bookshelf.

I chuckled a little and sorted through what he'd already packed away, I put away the stuff we didn't need. Gajeel is so disorganised, he doesn't think he just acts most of the time. That's how we got together…

...

_I was just wrapping my towel about my body. That was long mission; Jet and Droy were pretty beat up. I was just glad to be back in my room at fairy hills within my fortress of literature. I grinned and touched the spines of the books, they were like gateways to other worlds and I had returned from each so exhilarated. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open, knocking some of my books off their shelves. It was Gajeel! _

"_Hey Shorty, got something I wanna tell ya." Gajeel stated as he entered my room like he owned it. He just walked straight to me knocking over any of my clutter in his way._

"_Gajeel!" I squealed, clinging to my towel and blushing madly, "What are you doing here! It's late, I'm not decent and men aren't supposed to be here."_

_I kept backing away until I felt the coldness of a wall behind my back, he was so tall and I was little, he completely towered over me and I was cast in his shadow. There was a look in his red eyes…an intensity…Gajeel was leaning over me, his hand resting above my head._

"_Shut up" he said dryly. _

_My blood was soaring, I had read about these moments in books. However, the women in those stories were always tall and busty…not short and scrawny like me. But the way the iron dragon slayer was looking at me right now, I could swear that I was just like them._

"_W-what do you want?" I asked quietly, I couldn't even look at him, I was so nervous. _

"_I said….shut up" His finger hooked under my chin and I was forced to meet those blazing orbs of his. "Look at me, Levy" he ordered and came closer. I could feel his breath upon my face; I could smell is musky scent. I was trembling with excitement._

_Gajeel let a smile touch his face, his rough palm touched my burning cheek, "don't move" he gave another order. That was easy enough, I was paralysed anyway. _

_I was about to ask him why and what he was planning on doing, but I was hindered by his lips catching mine. I was thinking that I should pull away, my mind told me to do so…I was wearing nothing but a towel, and he was not allowed in the girls' dorm. However that rational voice in my head was fading fast, because my body did not obey. He had knelt down so I could wrap my arms around his neck. Gajeel stood up straight so my feet were so far of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his black hair; an unintentional groan from him indicated that he liked that._

_The heat was overwhelming, he was strong…he was iron hard! An animal lust was devouring me and I unconsciously bit into his bottom lip._

_He pulled back I surprise but then a grin stretched across his face, "who knew the gentle bookworm liked it rough…"_

_I giggled and Gajeel carried me to the bedroom, where we-_

_..._

"-Hey Shrimp! Did you clean my underwear or have I gotta turn these ones inside out?"

_No_! _I was so lost in that memory! Where was that guy now? Where did underpants guy come from_?

I growled a little with annoyance, "Yes I cleaned them, there in the drawer with your socks, will you just look!" I stormed to the drawers grabbed him a clean pair and threw them at him, they landed on his face.

Pantherlily was leaning against the wall; I smiled at him, "why do we put up with him?" I asked the exceed playfully.

Lilly shrugged, "for me it's food and shelter…no idea what your excuse is."

_Thanks cat_, I droned sarcastically in my mind. I didn't need him to answer any way; I knew why…Gajeel would take a lightning bolt for me.

I got ready quickly, I knew the girls would be worried if I just up and left without telling anyone so I left a note. Gajeel and Lilly were waiting for me outside our, "You ready now?" Gajeel rasped, I smiled and nodded.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

_Holy hell! I hate the train! This job better be worth it!_

"So what does this work entail?" Pantherlily asked Levy as he sipped on kiwi juice, knowing he'd get no answer out of me at the moment.

"Well she was quite vague and it won't be easy considering what she intends to pay us, she said she needed the help of a dragon slayer, it's an item she was kept hidden but only trusted someone raised by a dragon to do so. Miss Faye promised to give us more details face to face." Levy explained.

I was lying down with my head on her lap right now. She was reading a book but still kept one of her cool hands upon my forehead to help with the motion sickness.

I had known a lot of women; I had been with quite a few. They were all exactly what most would expect my type to be. Y'know, busty, ruthless and experienced, total bitches most of the time. Then I met the little shrimp, she's kind, innocent, forgiving, smart and sometimes a bit of know-it-all. First encounters could have gone better…for the first few weeks in our relationship; every time I looked at her I just felt so much guilt. She noticed and forced me to "_open up to her_" and "_share my emotions_". When she finally got it out of me she smiled, took my hands and basically told me to get over it because she did a long time ago. After that I was glad she made me go through the sappy crap, only for a moment though.

I actually had Juvia to thank for all this, she was the one who encouraged me to head over to Levy's place at stupid hours of the night and "_make her mine_" as the crazy lady put it. That wasn't all I owed to the rain woman, if she hadn't found me after phantom lord then I'd never have joined Fairy Tail and I'd never be sharing a bed with Levy every night.

"You've been really quiet, you feeling okay?" Levy asked me.

I wasn't about to tell her everything going inside my head, I didn't want her thinking I was a wuss. "Yeah, better."

I felt her cool lips on my forehead, "Just sit tight ya big lug, we'll be there soon."

"I hope I at least get to smash someone's face in!" I felt the sickness rise again and turned to my side a little. Levy rubbed my back to try and make me feel better.

I still kept my head on her lap as I looked up at her; she was chewing her bottom lip. "Um….I've been thinking, maybe you should have found another partner for this mission."

This caused me to sit up, "come again?"

Levy shrugged, "Well" how would I put this so he wouldn't get angry "….now I know you have faith in me and we've had this convocation a billion times…but I may not have been the best option, I'll just hold you back."

I looked away from her, "You just don't get it, Shrimp" I had my arms folded.

Levy looked mad now, "what exactly is it I'm not getting?"

I looked at her, "I ain't going anywhere without you, I wouldn't choose anyone else."

The little bluenette seemed stunned at my answer but eventually she smiled. "Aren't you being cute today."

I shrugged, "Whatever, just get back to ya book know it all."

_I know I'm not worthy…worthy of Levy I mean, obviously. I don't think I'd ever be_. Still I didn't say it out loud but by the gentle smile on her face I could tell I didn't need to. I swear this girl is telepathic or something weird like that, she could read my mind better than she could read any of her books.

The train came to a halt and my stomach churned, "We're here" she chimed in musically and helped me up, she was trying to hold me up, but she was such a tiny thing.

"Come on Lily, sooner we're done the sooner you can go back to the peace and quiet." She called to him.

The exceed hmphed at her, "a fine chance in this guild."

Levy just rolled her eyes "Miss Faye gave us an address; I don't think it's too far, we can walk and get you some fresh air."

* * *

Levy's POV

"Is this really it?" I wondered out loud as I stared at the tiny run down building before us, it was pretty tucked away. "No way someone would really live here, why did she want us to meet her here?"

Gajeel sniffed at the air and then grew a dark expression, "Levy stay close to me, that's an order."

I frowned in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I smell blood…lots of it."

He rushed inside, Panthlily and I close behind him, it wasn't long until we came across something truly disturbing. It was that middle aged woman I spoke with via lacrima, our client, Miss Faye, there in a pool of her own blood.

I barged past Gajeel and dropped to my knees crying, "No! No…I'm sorry! I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner…NO!" I sobbed and held the poor women in my arms.

She managed to open her eyes slightly and they fell upon Gajeel, "Iron dragon?" she breathed.

Gajeel looked freaked out for a moment but then nodded, "Yeah that's me."

"The iron pearl…find it…destroy it….run…" was all she could manage before blood gargled from her throat and she died in my arms. Before her last breath, she placed something in my hands.

I opened my hands and there resting in my palm was pointed stone, it was incomplete, like some piece of a puzzle.

"What is the iron pearl, do you know of it?" Lily asked Gajeel.

"I remember Metalicana mentioning something about it but I was a kid then, I don't remember much about it." He answered.

He then sniffed the air again and the same look of panic came over his face. Gajeel grabbed me and held me under his arms. "We gotta go now! Lily fly us up!"

The cat grabbed Gajeel who was holding me and flew us up, Gajeel broke through the roof using his fist. We just made it out when the entire building exploded.

I screamed and reached out towards it, "she was still in there Gajeel…her body was still in there!"

He pulled me in close so he could sob on his chest, "Lily, to the station…now."

* * *

It was so strange coming back to our apartment; we were still so stunned by all that occurred, that poor woman. I kept thinking if only we had gotten there sooner, we could have protected her, saved her!

With nothing more we could, Gajeel, Lily and I returned home. My boyfriend was silent the whole way home, when we walked in the door, Lily went to his little private den for some peace and quiet.

"Gajeel" I called softly, I needed him…but more importantly, he needed _me_. I touched his shoulder. "I want you to know that-"

I was cut off by his embrace, he pulled me in tightly, and my face was buried in his chest. "I want you to promise me something." He said his fingers clasping my hair as he held me tightly.

I looked up at him, "what?"

He seemed hesitant, "Promise me…you won't ever die on me…okay."

I didn't know how to reply, it wasn't a promise I could keep, it wasn't in my control. "But…Gajeel-"

"-And you won't ever leave me like that dragon did!"

"Hang on, I don't think-"

"-JUST PROMISE ME!"

"OKAY! Okay…I promise….better?"

He pulled me in again, this time he kissed me. I loved his kisses; they always began so tenderly, but then grew more animal. They were like him…they had a soft side too, but most of the time they were rough and passionate, just as I liked it.

I now didn't mind being so petite because it made it so easy for him to sweep me up. He picked me up now and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Right…bath time squirt" he said devilishly and carried me into the bathroom. _Oh yes! I love bath time_! I kissed his face, neck and shoulders as he carried me in.

* * *

The water felt good, the warmth surrounded us and the steam filled the room. I lay between Gajeel's legs and rested upon his muscular chest. He just finished washing up my arms my skin still tingled from the contact.

"Feels good huh? Just what we needed" he said relaxing.

I hummed an agreement, I remembered the first time he suggested this I thought it was totally bazar. But now it was an every night thing, we bathed every night together, we'd talk about things we never usually would. We bounded in so many ways.

"It's a good job you're so little and built for doing it in small spaces." He put in, I laughed and splashed him.

"Pig!" I scorned playfully.

He folded his arms around me and nibbled at my neck and shoulders, growling lowly. I squealed with laughter and wriggled causing water to splash over the edge of the tub. When our playing was done we settled back down.

"We better get out before you rust." I told him only half joking.

He shrugged, "Nah, five more minutes."

I nodded, "Okay, well I think I'll get out anyway, before I start to wrinkle."

Just as I went to get out I felt hands on my shoulders place me back down into the water and lips touched my ear. "You'll stay put…"

_Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what to do, he can't tell me what to do, he doesn't own me_! I then felt his breath and lips nuzzle neck and his arms again envelop me.

"Okay" I giggled, _okay maybe five more minutes_.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

She always got sleepy after a bath; we were relaxing in our tiny sitting room, she sat on the couch and I was between her legs, she was drying my hair with towel. I was sitting sulkily.

"Stop moping" she said as she roughly rubbed my head between and itchy towel.

"I ain't moping." I replied shortly. I used to be so badass, now I got some little sprout."

She yawned and put down the towel, "today has been pretty horrific, we need a good night sleep. I want us to get up early, I'll head to the guild library and see what I can find out about this iron pearl. You and Lily should take up another job, we still need the money, hey maybe ask Juvia to go with you?"

I hummed in agreement; I loved how secure she was. Not many girls would have been comfortable with my relationship with Juvia. But Levy understood, I guess it was because of her relationship with Shadow Gear, she loved those guys but not in a romantic way. It was a little different though because they were in love with her, Juvia and I never crossed that line and was glad about it.

I shrugged "Sure…now when you say early you mean…"

"I mean before noon."

"Sure" I took her by the hand and started guiding her to our bedroom, "how about a quickie before we go to sleep?"

"WHAT!" she shrieked.

"It was just a suggestion, geez…you get worked up so easily."

Guess I could be more romantic and sappy like Bisa and Alzack, but honestly she'd probably think I was sick or something. We just reached the door when there came a loud banging on our apartment door.

"It's ten at night, who could it be?" Levy wondered aloud and moved to answer it.

I put my arm in front of her, blocking her way. I knew that scent…I knew that presence. Levy felt my arms tense up.

"Gajeel, who is it?" she whispered.

The banging came again this time even louder, I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to open it.

"Will someone stop that racket!" Lily yelled moodily.

I growled, "Get lost!" I demanded.

Then there came a giggle, it was fruity and fake, "Now-now Gajy…that's no way to greet an old friend." That feminine voice called in mockingly.

"Gajy?" Levy inquired with slight annoyance, only the rain woman had ever called me that before in front of Levy, she didn't so much as bat an eyelash, I guess it was the way the woman on the other side of the door said it.

This invader grunted with annoyance, "enough of this nonsense!" she said and of course she just stepped through the door. Levy's eyes widened, she had clearly never seen ghost powers before. Walking through walls was only a smidge of what this woman could do.

The tall lean girl stood before us with a hand on her hip and she flipped her long carrot coloured hair over her shoulder.

"Good to see you again, Gajy…"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "what do you want, Henna."

Her rouge painted lips stretched into a devilish smile. "Honestly, you're lucky I knocked…you know very well no locked door or vault can prevent me."

* * *

Levy's POV

She was so beautiful! She oozed temptation. This Henna, as Gajeel called her, was so much taller than me, her breasts rivalled that of Lucy's and her hips were well rounded. Her hair was beautiful too, long and orange, and those eyes! Bottle green, surrounded by thick lashes. Her body looked amazing in the little white dress she was wearing, and the way she smiled…I wish I could smile like that, but if I tried most people would probably think I had gas or something horribly embarrassing like that.

Henna looked like she had leapt from the pages of one my trashy yet exciting novels. The kind of heroine that had all the men both good and evil panting after her.

She took a step forward and ignored Gajeel's question, and stood over me. "You his new slice? My you're a tiny little thing…you look so innocent too, not Gajy's usual type at all."

I gritted my teeth, I was about to say something when Gajeel's hand took my shoulder. He was glaring at Henna now. "I asked you a question! What the hell do you want?"

Her sly and seductive turned into an expression so perplexed and acquitted, the transformation was shocking.

Henna tucked her hands behind her back, making her breasts stand more at attention and her perfectly plump lips pouted.

"I heard you've been in a spot of bother…I just wanted to come and see if there was anything I could do to help" she explained innocently.

I heard a growl rise from my iron dragon slayer's throat. "I ain't buying that crap ghost girl, what's the real reason?"

Henna's pout turned into a girly smile and she giggled, "Ghost girl? Oh Gajy, you haven't called me that in years! I do love your habit of nicknaming!" she checked his face and saw him scowling. "But honestly, havn't we all changed since Phantom Lord was disbanded? I'll admit I was never that kind to anyone, particularly you little friend, Juvia…but you see…I was just jealous. I mean I know she's powerful but so am I; I should have been part of the element four. But now that's all behind us I want to make amends and see if I can help my old guild mate. Please…just give me a chance?"

"No. Now get out or I'll throw you out!" Gajeel yelled, he grabbed her arm and started leading her to the door.

Something came over me, I suddenly felt the need to stop Gajeel and get to know this girl. I just thought of Miss Faye laying there in that pool of blood, if this Henna could help, we should accept. I would have to swallow down my envy and jealousy, for Miss Faye's sake.

"Gajeel stop!" I shouted and came between them. He looked at me with wide eyes as big as plates, but the shock and confusion on his face couldn't compare to that of Henna's.

I turned my attention to her, "Come in and have some tea, you can sleep on the couch tonight, I hope it'll be comfortable enough for you." with my hand on her back between her shoulders I guided her to our tiny kitchen and sat her at our table.

Gajeel followed staring at the scene as though he couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was getting irritated with him gawking.

"Gajeel if all you're gonna do is stare then please feel free to go to bed and I'll talk with Henna" I told him as I prepared the warm brew for me and our guest.

Henna couldn't seem to believe that I had spoken to Gajeel like that, more so that I let him.

"Now way, I'm staying!" he refused and pulled up a chair.

With a sigh I handed Henna a mug, I forced a smile on my face, "So…would you explain some things to me?"

* * *

"I was a member of Phatom Lord…sorry about all that destroying-your- guild-thing by the way" she started, "then again if you just handed over that rich blonde girl it would have been much easier on you all…oh well."

I had to bite tongue, _don't lose it Levy…don't lose it_. Henna narrowed her eyes at me and examined me closely. She then beamed and gasped, "Oh my! Gajy…isn't this the girl you beat up and nailed to a tree? What a twist!" she started laughing.

I had to check Gajeel, he hated being reminded of that…his temper would rise and shame would fuel it. I placed my hand over his to keep him under control. "That was a long time ago, ten years in fact…we spent seven of those at a place called Tenrou island which will explain why we have only aged three years."

Henna leaned her chin on her hand, "Oh word got around about that…to think Gajy was once the hot older guy to me, now he could practically be my toy boy!"

Seriously Levy it's okay! "Oh…Uh so, you two dated?" I inquired trying to keep the awkwardness and silliness from tone.

"We had a little _arrangement _of our own" she winked at Gajeel who averted his eyes in embarrassment, he wasn't denying it; there definitely had been something between them in the past. I couldn't get mad though, Gajeel didn't reveal much about his past. All I really knew what that he was raised by Metalicana the iron dragon and at some point Joined Phantom Lord. He did share little moments he had shared with his beloved dragon, aside from that he kept the past in the past. My boyfriend was always living in the moment; I was the one who looked to the future.

"I see" I said eventually, "If you don't mind me asking, why after all these years have you sought Gajeel out and want to help Juvia? Phantom lord was disbanded a long time ago, what have you been doing all this time?"

Henna sighed, "Well, after my guild was shut down…I went rogue for a while. Certain people would pay me to do…_certain _jobs that no one else wanted. My ghost powers come in pretty handy for that kind of work; I can go anywhere and not leave a single trace of evidence that I was there. It's a pretty dark industry I got into, met really bad people, and got into some bad situations. All I kept reading about was how well Gajeel and the rain woman were doing at Fairy Tail in sorcerer weekly. It was too late for me to join another guild, after Phantom Lord and the work I've been doing I built kind of a bad reputation for myself. I've been keeping tabs on all you for the past couple months, heard what happened to you guys today…thought I'd do some atoning, y'know make up for some stuff."

I listened so intently and realised that I actually felt really sorry for her, she had clearly been through a lot since Phantom Lord. Gajeel and Juvia found a home, this girl didn't and now she needed someone to take a chance on her. She took a sip of the tea made, leaving a red lipstick mark there.

"What a load crap!" Gajeel rasped, "Like I said I ain't buying any of this ghost girl, now get lost. We don't want any help from you and neither does that lady who died today."

"She was my aunt!" Henna blurted Gajeel shut up and the ghost girl took the chance to elaborate. She delved into her pocket and pulled out a little photo of her and Miss Faye together. "Her name was Arianna Faye, the woman practically raised me. I haven't seen the woman since I joined Phantom Lord, just when I was about to look her up, to get back on the right track and make her proud again…I find out she died….no…she was killed. My pride was talking before okay, I'm not here to offer you my help…I'm here to ask for yours. Will you help me find my aunt's Killers?"

"No" Gajeel answered dryly.

I scowled at my boyfriend and whacked his arm "Gajeel!"

He glared at me and gritted his teeth "what's your problem, don't you want her gone?"

I glared back, "No!" I turned my attention back to Henna and smiled, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your aunt, but in all truth, we were given our own little mission by her. I wish you all the luck in the world, but I don't think there's anything we can do. However, like I said you're welcome to sleep on our couch tonight."

Henna smiled, "thanks little Levy, appreciate it, think I'll go crash now…wake me up for breakfast…Gajeel knows how I like my eggs in the morning, don't you Gajy?" With that she went into our living room swaying her hips from side to side.

When she was gone there was a silence between Gajeel and I, I could tell he was fuming.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded slowly, controlling the volume of his voice.

I frowned, "She did annoy me a little with all her comments about the two of you, but aside from that I believe her, she's just trying to make amends and avenge her aunt. She is trying to change for the better and she has just lost someone very important to her, should we really turn her away?"

Gajeel grumbled something under his breath, probably cursing again. "She ain't a good person Levy; you don't know what that woman is capable of. When we were in Phantom together she was a nasty piece of work. I tell ya, she was ruthless and put Juvia through hell, that's why the woman is weird about making friends with girls. Henna messes people us!"

"How long were you dating before you realised that one?" I put in snidely.

Gajeel winced slightly, "we didn't date!"

"Oh no that's right, it was an _arrangement_. Why were you ever involved with her if she was so mean to Juvia?"

He just shrugged, "that was partly why it ended, she got really jealous over the rain woman and started getting a lost nastier to her. When Phantom was disbanded we ended things for good. Any way why am I getting the third degree? You're the one who invited her to stay; I wanted her to get lost."

I folded my arms "You know very well that I am a strong believer in second chances, anyone who is willing to atone for their previous behaviour is welcome in my home, now I'm going to bed are you coming?"

He again just stared at me, "Aren't you jealous or anything?"

This took me by surprise, I'll admit that a little bit of possessiveness came over me and yes there was a little but jealous. But I didn't want him to know that, I didn't want him thinking I didn't trust him, which I did.

"No, not at all…why would I be?" I answered with a shrug.

* * *

_Gajeel's POV_

_Why would I be_? Was she frikin' serious! I get why she isn't jealous of Juvia and the other guild girls…but the this was a new female encroaching on her every piece of territory, her guild, her man and she offers the bitch a place to sleep!?

That ain't the normal thing to do; this was someone I had a thing with! If I was approached by another guy who had once seen Levy naked I'd rip his face open like my hands were two big old bear traps!

I was still in the kitchen, I had been there for an hour just thinking about it all. The little one was probably asleep by now; I didn't like imagining that tiny frame in that bed all alone without me there hogging all the space and covers. _I smiled a little, how does she put up with me_?

With I sigh I got up from the chair, g_uess I better get in there, can't let her get too used to sleeping without me_.

I exited the kitchen that of course lead straight to the seating area, this place is so small luckily we don't need anything bigger. I looked around, Henna was supposed to be sleeping on the couch but she wasn't there. Damn ghost woman! I could smell her still…the thing that used to fascinate me and entice me about this woman now irritated and creeps the hell out of me! She could be in a room and not be seen…watching and walking through the walls. The only person who could ever detect her was me by smelling her out.

"You got something to say?" I growled and turned, she appeared there in silver smoke, she was exactly where I thought she was.

Henna smirked, I looked down at what she was wearing, it was one of my shirts! "What you think you're doing wearing that!?" I snarled.

She giggled, "What? You used to love it when I wore your shirts…you like the way I filled them out, bringing back any _heated _memories?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I don't know what your game is, but I see right through you ghost girl! I don't like that you using my girlfriend's kindness against her, I wouldn't let you get away with it if it weren't for the fact that you had just lost your aunt. Tomorrow I want you gone and as far away as possible, got it."

Henna scowled at me, "What did my aunt want from you? She gave you something didn't she…she wanted you to find something…what did she say,Gajeel?"

I didn't like all the questions being thrown at me, maybe it was me being bitter for all the crap she's done in the past.

I leaned in close to intimidate her, "You ain't getting anything from me ya hex. You come anywhere near me, my girlfriend or our guild again….I'll cave your throat in, making it impossible to breathe."

Henna grinned and pushed herself against me, "you don't scare me with this big and tough act, Gajeel…I like it…I always have, you know that." Her hand touched my cheek and I pulled away. Her smile fell and was replaced with a sneer.

"Like it or not Gajeel I'm involved with all this mess, I ain't leaving until I find out everything…what she gave you, what she wants you to find and who it was that got there before you did. Sleep tight Gajy remember…you snore less when you sleep on your back." She returned to the couch and closed her eyes.

What could I do? Kick her out? I would love to but Levy might think that I was too eager to get rid of her because Henna tempted me. Obviously she didn't but I didn't Levy thinking she couldn't trust me. I went to our room and there was the little blue bookworm, sleeping like a little kitten.

I curled up next to her; she stirred slightly and nestled in closer to me, seeking the heat from my body. I kissed her bare shoulder that peaked through the sheets. How did I end up with someone so sweet and innocent? She deserved better.

_The iron pearl? What is it and why did these thugs want it so badly, was that little piece of puzzle she gave us meant to help us find it_? I wondered if this is something I should really be brining Levy into. What is she gets hurt. I had a really bad feeling but I know my shrimp…she wouldn't give up until she found the answer to all of this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

…

"_Now what? What are we gonna do…Phantom Lord is over!" Henna growled as we stood in the scrap yard, I was just chilling with my feet up. I could feel her glaring at me. "Aren't you listening Gajeel! We need to come up with a plan; we must at least avenge Master Jose…so tell me what should we do now?"_

_I looked up at her; I had been intimate with this girl in only one way…we never connected on any other level. I won't deny it…at first she aroused me with her deadliness, guess you could say she was a rose with a poisoned thorn…or some other sissy crap like that. Oh yeah, I had appreciated every lovely and lethal inch of her! I liked that we never had to pay for a hotel room thanks to her powers. She came cheap I guess and was easy enough to please. I even liked it when she got jealous when I spent time with Juvia, but then when she started physically hurting her; I had to put my foot down. I tried to get the sprinkler to go to the master, but then we realised that it would be better if she didn't, Master Jose would call her weak and kick her out of the Element 4, and she'd refuse to ever harm anyone in our guild, too much stupid honour. So I just stopped spending so much time with Henna and watched out for Juvia a little more._

_We haven't hooked up in months, why does she think we're suddenly some dynamic duo? She glowering and awaiting an answer. _

"_WE ain't doing anything….you'll go your way, I'll go mine." I answered simply._

_I could feel the heat of her anger radiating off her, "Let me guess you'll go find that ridiculous rain woman and run off into the sunset together? I've told you Gajeel…and I've warned her, she touches you and I'll shatter her like the pathetic drop of misery she is!" _

_I lashed out and grabbed the evil bitch by the throat. "That woman's got nothing to do with this! I ain't gotta clue where she is or what her plans are. Juvia is done with Phantom Lord and I'm done with you! I don't wanna see your face again and if I find out you've gone anywhere near Juvia…I'll make you regret it."_

_She smiled at me and laid a hand on my wrist, "Oh Gajy…you're trying and scare me but it only turns me on." She used her powers to shit away, "Ghost beam!" she shrieked and hit me with a plasma ball. I hit the wall._

_When the dust settled there she was again, "This isn't the end for us Gajy…men like you belong with women like me. We're not good enough for anyone else…we're nothing but toxic waste that can't be purified, you get under anyone else's skin and you'll just end up hurting them. We'll meet again…even if its years from now…we'll meet again and I'll make you regret this!" _

…..

I opened my eyes…I could easily guess why I dreamed about that day, it crept from my subconscious and into my dreams_. We're nothing but toxic waste that can't be purified, you get under anyone else's skin and you'll just end up hurting them_. That plagued my mind as I looked at the girl I had been happily sharing a bed with for two years.

I turned snuggled up to her back, she smelled good and her skin was so soft. The ghost bitch was wrong, I could be purified, Levy did it….she made me good. I kissed the nape of her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Gajeel!" she giggled and wriggled in my arms.

"That's it squirt…say my name!"

"Ahahaha!"

She struggled playfully, I grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head. I lowered down the hem of her tank top and began pulling at it with my teeth. I was making growling noises as I pulled at the material.

"Gajeel, stop you're going to rip it!" she laughed.

"That's the point!" I said with the shirt still between my teeth.

"It's too early for this!"

"You're the one who said to be up early," I reminded.

Her eyes went wide "that's right!" she gasped and with a strength I didn't know the little thing had, she pushed my off and sat up bolt upright. "I gotta get to the guild! I need to go through the archives, we need to find out what this little piece is and how it connects to the Iron pearl! Whatever it is, it affects you in some way, that why Miss Faye requested you! Now we just need to-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, I sniffed the air and checked over my shoulders, didn't seem like Henna was here.

I moved my hand, "keep the volume down, I don't want the ghost chick hearing this okay."

Levy frowned, "it's okay if she overhears, I was going to tell her anyway, I just need to learn a little more before I do." She got up and started raiding her closet.

"No you're not!" I told her.

"Yes I am, Gajeel." She corrected me in a tone that implied she was bored and done with this argument already.

"Levy I told her I don't want her near you or the guild, I want her gone!" I said angrily.

Levy sighed and put a comb through her hair, "the woman has lost someone very important to her, she might be able to help us! We owe it to Miss Faye. The iron pearl could be something dangerous and harmful to Iron Dragon slayers and I'd rather we find it before anyone else does, I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? Henna isn't my favourite person, but if she can help me protect you then I'll put up with her. Besides, I told you, people change."

I don't know how she does it, the little thing always melted my heart and made me surrender. She knew she had won and smiled triumphantly. "Think you can handle breakfast by yourself?"

"WHAT, I GOTTA DO THAT FOR MYSELF?!"

The shrimp rolled her eyes, "Yeah and don't forget Lily too, he likes his kiwis sliced thinly, see you later honey." And she blew me a kiss and walked out of the bedroom.

I got up and followed her, "Hey shrimp we're not done yet-"

I didn't get to finish because when I got out I saw she was with Henna who was talking casually with Levy with her hand on her hip. I have to admit I was a little relieved that she wasn't wearing my shirt like she was last night.

"Morning Gajy," Henna greeted snidely, "Your little lady here has kindly offered me to join her at your guild to do a little research. Can't wait to see what you've all done with the place, last time I saw it, it was utterly destroyed."

Levy cringed, "Oh I wouldn't say anything like that around the others though. Anyway let's get going, we need to find out what we can."

With that they were gone. "Is this really happening?" I question aloud.

"Looks like it is" Lily put in as he wandered past me and headed towards the kitchen "I will have my kiwis now, Gajeel."

Levy shouldn't trust her, Henna was sadistic and manipulative…she knew what to say and what to do to get her way. I just hope Levy didn't let her get inside her head, the way I let her once.

* * *

Levy's POV

I was flickering through the many books in the guild hall library. Henna sat with her feet up, pretending to read and looking so bored. I never understood how reading could bore some people; books take you on adventures and provide knowledge their magic!

I was reading this one book, rare gems and stones… "Let's see…there's a sapphire that causes people to cry four days straight, a diamond that brings out the truth…a ruby that causes temporary states of desire-"

"-Oh let's get one of them!" Henna put in, she was more enthusiastic than she had been all morning, "not that I'd need it, I'm my own aphrodisiac." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and her bountiful breasts bounced a little. _Why am I the only woman I know with such pathetic mounds_!

Henna now sat on the table and crossed her legs, "what is it you're looking for? What did my aunt tell you?"

I guess I might as well tell her, I don't know why I didn't something just held me back. "Well it's called the iron pearl, she told us to find it and destroy it."

I didn't expect Henna reaction, she smiled, "the iron pearl you say?" she giggled, "Oh little Levy, you should have told me. The Iron Pearl is the last remaining Iris of an Iron Dragon. Dragon slayers would slay a dragon, take their eyes and from the iris create a jewel. In the case of an Iron dragon it was a form of a pearl…an iron pearl. The gems all varied in power…the iron pearl had the ability to drain both life and power from its victims, turning them into iron themselves. Dragon slayer leaders once used it as a former punishment on members who forgot their place. They would hold that life force inside the pearl and once it was consumed the leader would not only have all their power…but all the years they had lived and would have lived had they not been drained. Best of all is…you can absorb a multiple amount of mages, you can use it by the hundreds…it could make you all powerful and almost immortal."

My eyes went wide, "H-how do you know all of this?" I breathed.

Henna shrugged, "When you work in my field you learn about such dark objects. The Magic council had them destroyed years ago, but there was rumour that one still exists, they hid one away and each had a certain piece that served as a key to the vault. Apparently some rogues have assembled all of them…save one and no one knows where that is. The only person who can destroy it is an Iron dragon slayer."

_So that's what it is? That pointed stone, it looked so inconspicuous but it served as part of a key_? _That's also why she requested Gajeel…he must be the only living iron slayer left!_

"What…what if I did know where it is?" I asked.

Henna grinned wider, "Then what are we doing here? We need to find the vault and get the pearl."

"And then destroy it!" I completed.

"No" she countered.

"No?"

"No…you'll hand it over to me."

I frowned, "what do you want with it?"

"I that was obvious, I want to avenge my aunt." She answered.

"You can't do that! She-"

"-She was all the family I had left Levy! I have more right to the pearl than you do…more right to this mission. You know very well your only link in all of this is that piece of the key, when you hand it over, you'll have served that purpose."

I was getting so angry, I had more of a purpose….Gajeel is the man I love and if it involves him then it involves me too. "You want the key piece…then you'll have to take me along too, it stays with me!"

Henna's face flickered with fury and the rage in her eyes flashed. But she took in a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry, my aunt was all I had left, now I have no one…no friends or family. It's my own fault…Gajeel told you how I treated people. Thing is Levy, Gajeel thinks I haven't changed, he's right…I haven't …I'm just being the person I've always been…the good person I hid behind that mask I wore in Phantom. It was my armour…but now I'm ready to take it off and just be me…all I need is a chance, I need a friend."

My heart was melting in my chest, pity rose to my eyes. I was lucky…I've never know what it's like to be without a friend and I know of the sweetness of having one. I could be a friend to her…then maybe it will ease her pain, encourage her to be the good person she claimed to be, the one she was trying to unleash to the world.

I took her by the hand. "I can do that, I believe you. But I can't allow you to use the pearl…that is not a step in the right direction. You have lost someone who was so important to you, but hurting others is no way to deal with grief. Instead we're going to carry out her dying wish, we'll find the Iron pearl and destroy it just like she wanted…I promise you'll feel much better that way."

Henna laid her hand over mine as I held her other one. "You're a sweet girl Levy; I could use a friend like you. You're right, my aunt wouldn't want me to use it that way…we'll let Gajeel destroy it. In the mean time you keep hold of the key piece and I'll find out where the vault is. I can easily infiltrate the grand council building…look around and find out what I can."

"We have a plan!" I cheered and the two of us high-fived. I don't know why Gajeel has such an issue with her; he really needs to give the poor girl a break. "Come on we better get back to Gajeel and let him know what we found. Let's go through the guild this time; I don't think you have anything to hide, I'll even introduce you to a few people."

Henna followed me out, it was a busy day in the guild and when the men saw Henna their jaws dropped.

"Who is that? She's a looker huh?" she heard one say.

"No kidding, think Levy'll introduce us?"

I had to giggle, Henna smiled at me knowingly, she knew the affect she had on me. She turned to a group of them and smirked, "Are you talking about little old me?"

I watched as her eyes then settled on a half-naked friend of mine, a certain ice age she really shouldn't be making eyes at. Gray and Natsu were the only guys who didn't seem interested and that clearly drew her interest, especially to Gray. Natsu was standing with Lucy who then took his hand and led him away with the excuse of looking at a job, Gray was all alone.

"I like em' shirtless," she beamed and stepped towards him, she leaned over the table, "I know you…Gray Fullbuster…I like what I've heard…but what I see is even better."

Gray narrowed looked so uninterested it was almost painful. "Sorry…do you mind leaving, trying to enjoy my drink in peace."

Henna giggled, "How about we enjoy a little drink together? Or have you gotta girl tying you down…if not…you want one?"

_Oh no! She already has a shady past with Juvia this won't help…please don't Gray_!

"No…No…and No thanks, just wanna drink up and head out on a job. Got no time for chicks" He replied coldly.

_Yes_! I cheered internally. But Henna didn't like being told no.

Her shadow covered him and she pushed her breast together with her slender arms "Come on ice stud…just one little drink…I promise I'll let you-"

She didn't finish, she was hit with a full rush of water that sent her flying and hit the wall. The source was of course Juvia, standing there with a tremendously dark aura; rage was oozing from her like a dark mist.

"Henna! How dare you come to Juvia's guild! How dare you touch Gray-Sama…he is Juvia's!" she screamed.

Gray stood up and moved toward Juvia, "hey simmer down there okay, just be calm" he tried to calm her.

She gritted her teeth "Juvia will not be calm! Henna will not torment Juvia anymore…she will not destroy any of the happiness I have found here! Juvia will not allow herself to be bullied again." She pointed a finger at Henna. "Juvia never used her powers against you because she refused to harm any member of her guild…there is nothing to protect Henna from Juvia's wrath anymore…nothing to stop her from using her full power! Henna is a cruel and vicious creature she always has been and always will be!"

A laugh came from Henna as she stood to her feet, "ah Juvia…still the same pathetic mess as you were before. Still chasing after men who don't want you…no one knows more about unrequited love than you do. This your new obsession?" she gestured to Gray, "Hah, I guess now Gajeel settled with Levy you've finally stopped panting after him, honestly I'd feel bad for you if I didn't find it's so hilarious! Just remember, whatever happens…you'll always be the rain…no one can withstand your gloom!"

_Oh no…she said the G word! Oh no_! I saw as Juvia stood paralysed, tears streaking her face. Why was Henna saying all this…why was she being so cruel? The rest of the guild was watching, Gray touched Juvia's shoulder.

"Now hang on!" Gray growled aggressively at Henna.

I had to say something "Henna, what do you think you're-"

"-Go on rain woman, tell me I'm wrong…tell me you and Gajy never had a thing and that you never tried to come between us. All those missions…all those late night calls, all those private conversations. You used his pity to get what you wanted from him." Henna continued to probe. I have to admit it was sparking jealousy in me.

Juvia started to whimper, "no...it was never like that…Gajeel is Juvia's friend…he was the only one who-"

"-and now you're trying to do the same to this poor sap, when will you get it? Gajeel didn't want you and Gray doesn't want you…no one ever will…your doomed to be alone."

"STOP IT!" Juvia screamed, "Water slicer!" she struck Henna who moved to quickly up in the air.

"Nice try rain woman! Ghostly rain of pain!" she hollered and unleashed a purple plasma rain, a speck of it touch Juvia's face who yelled with pain, there was a hissing noise, it had burned her skin.

"Ice make shield!" Gray put in and covered Juvia, he had brought her in to his protection, "Ice make arrow!" and he shot at Henna who disintegrated it with her ghost beams.

She glared at Gray who still held Juvia protectively, "I don't care who you are…no one treats any of my comrades like that. Juvia will never be alone…she is a part of Fairy tail…a part of all of us! We stand at her side…_I _stand at her side!"

All of our comrades came behind Gray and Juvia, standing by them, ready to defend them. Erza appeared stood like a woman of authority.

"You need to leave, you have no friends here." The red haired beauty said.

I saw the look on Henna's face, "No friends? Like I care…I've never had need of one any way, ghosts are meant to drift alone." With that she vanished in a cloud of silver mist.

I saw her pain, she did want to show people who she really was but the moment she was reminded of the person she was she reverted back to her, she put that armour back on and became the villain everyone expected her to be. Henna shouldn't have spoken to Juvia like that, it was wrong…but Henna needed a friend to teach her this.

I started to run out to follow her. "Levy wait!" Juvia called after me, I looked over my shoulder and there she was being held back by Gray with a burn on her cheek. "Please…don't trust her, Henna is not a good person…stay away from her."

I wanted to be there for Juvia, but I needed Henna to help me find the pearl and more importantly she needed me, someone to believe in her and see the good.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I have to do this…take care of her Gray." And I left for Henna.

"Levy no!" Juvia called after me.

* * *

"Henna! Henna where are you?" I yelled out, I was by the river.

"I'm here" she said as she materialised in front of me, "why did you come after me."

I scowled at her, "Juvia didn't deserve that!"

She rolled her eyes, "everybody's got an enemy, and a rival…mines Juvia. She was always coming between Gajeel and I, she's so needy! He was always there for her but never there for me. You know the first time they met, Gajeel fought her. he felt bad and then promised to look out for her…that's just what he does when he feels guilt, he's done it before."

This made me think…first time I met Gajeel…he beat me and pinned me to a tree. All the other times he helped me…when he protected me and looked after me, when we started dating. Is he with me purely because of atonement?

I shook my head of these thoughts, "look, you don't have to be like that anymore…it's okay to let your guard down. If you just reasoned with Juvia I'm certain she would have listened. Don't be the villain anymore; it's your time to be a hero!"

"You ever notice you and Juvia both have blue hair? Funny that don't you think?" she put in, I was taken aback.

This girl had been so into Gajeel that she was so jealous of his friendship with Juvia. How could someone so beautiful be so paranoid and insecure?

"I really don't think anything ever happened with Gajeel and Juvia, or ever will" I assured my tone a little bitter.

"You sure? Think about it…who was it that insisted Gajeel join Fairy Tail? Before you two got together, who did he spend all his time with? Do they still hang out every Friday evening like they used to? They rarely spoke when at the guild but spoke more outside, that still happening?"

"Yes…but that's okay, that's what friends do, I was like that with Jet and Droy and we were just friends."

"You sure they didn't have a thing for you?"

She had me there and she knew it, "It's not like that…" I don't know who I was trying to convince more…her or myself.

She shrugged, "Maybe I'm wrong. I'm just looking out for you Levy; you're the only friend I've got." She took me by the hands, "as your friend I'm gonna give you some stuff to look out for. When Gajeel started to drift and mess around with Juvia behind my backm he would have these mood swings…one minute he was all over me the next the guilt would get to him, he'd turn away. Sometimes it would make him angry and he'd start breaking things, I'd come to him and his place would be all smashed up, he'd turn away from me and say he had to get away for a bit…he'd head to Juvia's place and stay the night there."

* * *

Gajeel's POV

There came the sound of the door opening and closing, I immediately stood to my feet. "Little legs! You're back, about time! Where ghost girl?"

Levy seemed a little out of it at first, "she's gone to Grand council's headquarters, she's finding out where the vault is."

"Vault? What vault?"

Levy then went on to explain what Henna had told her and what their plan was.

"Why we getting involved in any of this?" I complained.

"Because it was our client's dying wish, try to show some respect." She answered a little hotly.

I decided to just let it go, then our Lacrima started glowing, it was a blue light, could only be one person. I answered it and the rain woman's face appeared, there was a burn on her cheek…I had seen that mark and Juvia before back in Phantom, they once covered her from almost head to toe.

"She did this didn't she?" I guessed.

Juvia nodded, "Gray-sama put his ice on it! Juvia was so happy she could die!" her eyes turned into little hearts and she held her own face with joy.

I rolled my eyes, "Focus Juvia! What happened?"

"The obvious…Henna tried to seduce Gray-sama…but he loves Juvia and only Juvia! Gajeel she said such terrible things to me and the guild came to Juvia's rescue. You cannot let her near Levy anymore, how could Gajeel allow it?"

"You try getting through that thick skull of hers! It's okay Henna won't be around much longer." I assured.

Juvia didn't look so convinced, "Juvia cannot go through all that again, Gajeel…if she offends Juvia one more time…Juvia will hurt her and if she comes near Gray-sama again…Juvia will kill her."

I was about to concur when Levy jumped in, "Juvia you don't understand! Henna, is trying to be better, today was just a relapse. We need her around right now and then I want to help her. Juvia you and Gajeel know better than anyone what it's like to be labelled the bad guy. She just needs someone to give her the benefit of the doubt."

I'll bet my face matched the look on Juvia's whose eyes went wide and her jaw hung. "No Levy, please…don't fall for it! Juvia does not trust Henna."

"Well…I do…you don't have, but you need to trust me at least, I won't ever bring her to the guild or near you again I promise, but I need to give her a chance. I don't want to upset you, but I have to be there for Henna because no one else will."

Juvia looked a mixed between hurt and angry, "fine" was all she said before vanishing away, probably going to find that ice prick to comfort her.

It was just me and Levy now, "what's going on here? Why are you so intent on helping ghost girl? Look at what she did to Juvia!"

"In Henna's defence Juvia attacked her first!"

"She was hitting on ice boy, and I told you not Henna put her through I told you not to take her to the guild."

"But she was a huge help with the Iron Pearl, please Gajeel just do this be civil with until all of this is over, do that for me." She gave me the puppy eyes, _damn her_!

"Fine…for you…not for her" I succumbed;

Levy clapped her hands and jumped at me, "Thank you honey!" she looked over her shoulder at the clock then smirked at me. "Looks like it's our bath time..."

I chuckled and lowered my lips to her collar bone, "That's a good little bookworm…"

She giggled as I began to undo the buttons at the back of her dress.

"I hate to interrupt…but I got something you two will like." Henna spoke as she appeared out of nowhere.

I growled in irritation and Levy giggled, "You found out where the vault is?" she asked. Henna smirked.

"The council never even knew I was there…it was easy…too easy and it bored me a little. But yes I know where it is and we'll need to go by boat to this little Island. Iron Island it's called, how original, however almost impossible to find because they have covered it with some sort of cloaking spell. Only time it appears is on a full moon when the light shines upon it. The next full moon is in five days…we better get moving."

Levy grinned, "Henna that's fantastic, well done!"

She shrugged smugly, "I _am_ fantastic, always have been. Now I heard something about a bath…if you don't mind I'll take the first one." She they trudged into our bathroom.

Just who did she think she is? "Hell no, we were about to-"

"- don't worry about it Gajeel, plenty of time for a bath later…in the mean time I'll head out and get some supplies, make us a nice dinner to celebrate." She pecked my lips and headed out. "Lily you wanna come with?"

"Sure" Pantherlily replied and followed her.

"Don't leave me here with the ghost girl!" I called out after her. She had already gone.

"What's the matter Gajy? Afraid you can't resist me?" Henna giggled.

I turned and there she was, wearing nothing but a towel, she held it so tightly to her body that it squeezed her large breasts together. In the other hand she held a book, a little baby blue one… I knew instantly what it was and I didn't like that she had it.

I scowled at her, "What do ya think you're doing with Levy's diary?" I yelled.

She shrugged carelessly and lounged on our catch, flickering through the pages. "I found it, gotta say your little girlfriend is quite a writer…she writes in such detail. Wanna hear some of the things she wrote about you?"

"I don't need to, Levy tells me everything, give that back to-"

"-dear diary" she started ready; "I can't believe the Master allowed Gajeel into the guild! I told everyone I was okay with it…but I'm not! He's a horrible man and I can't stand him, he hurt me...he beat and pinned me to a tree, the humiliation was unbearable! He hurt Jet and Droy, he hurt my team…they've always looked out for me and I let them get hurt. If only I was stronger and more powerful, I could have protected them from that Iron beast. I hate him and will never accept him as part of Fairy Tail!"

"Stop it!" I rasped.

She didn't "Oh here's another one…dear diary, today Jet and Droy took a small amount of revenge on Gajeel. He let them beat him, he just took his punishment and though a part of me pitied him another…more sinister part got pleasure from it. It felt good to make him pay for what he did to us. I never thought something like that could exist in me! Then Laxus came along and struck with thunder, it almost hit me, but Gajeel blocked it! He took lightening for me, why would he do that? Why would he protect me like that? I don't like what he's bringing out of me…all the anger and confusion, it's not who I am. Gajeel is bad news; I hope he stays away from me!"

I slammed my fist into the wall, "that was a long time ago, she's forgiven me" I insisted so angrily.

Henna frowned, "well how about a more recent one then? Oh here's one from a month ago" Her eyes scanned over it, "Oh…whose Jet?" she asked.

This got my attention, "what does that matter?" I demanded.

"You may not wanna hear this then" she teased.

I knew I wouldn't but I had to, "Read it!" I ordered.

Henna cleared her throat, "Dear Diary, I just got back from another mission with Shadow Gear. Its such torture! Jet is just within my grasp and yet I can never have him! I have denied my feelings for him for too long. You see when Jet confessed his love for me all those years ago, I was so happy but then Droy confessed his too. I didn't want to break up Shadow Gear or hurt Droy so I kept my feelings for our team mate quiet. I've even been in a relationship with Gajeel; I've tried to love him. But every time I look at him all I see is him charging at me like the first night we met, that look in his eyes, his metal fist hitting me. I guess I never got over what he did to me…and to Jet! I'm in too deep now, all I want is for Jet to come and steal me away, to be with him forever. But I'm stuck with Gajeel, I'm stuck with a monster."

"She didn't write that!" I yelled and tried to snatch the book off her.

Henna used her powers to escape my grasp, "Look another one from last week! I did it Diary…I kissed him, I kissed Jet! His lips felt so good against mine…he was so much more gentle than Gajeel. When Gajeel kisses me it's like I'm nothing more than a piece of meat for him to chew on. Jet is so scared of what Gajeel will do to me if he finds out and I fear for Jet. We have decided to continue loving each other from afar; I will be with Gajeel until he is done with me and finds some other poor girl. Jet says he'll wait for me, he loves me that much. I long for that day…it is worth every horrible moment I must endure with Gajeel."

"NO MORE!" I roared, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Dear Diary…I dreamt of Jet last night, I hated that it was Gajeel I woke up to. Dear Dairy I can't get that kiss out of my head! Jet is all I think about, he's all I want…when will Gajeel just get bored with me? Dear Diary I'm starting to feel sick every time Gajeel touches me, the only way I get through it is by imagining its Jet. It's difficult because Jet is so tender when he touches me…Gajeel is too rough, he hurts me but doesn't seem to realise it, all he cares about is himself!"

"I SAID STOP!" I let out an Iron roar that had Henna hitting the wall.

She was on the floor staring up at me and clinging to her towel. Her hair everywhere. I stormed over and snatched the book. _She didn't write that! She wouldn't_! I looked at the pages…it was her handwriting! It was all neat and loopy; I always teased her about how fancy her writing was. _Jet, Jet, Jet, love, love, love…Jet, Jet, Jet….hate, hate, Gajeel_! The words were leaping at me and burning me. It was like getting repeatedly cleaved by knives of ice and fire.

I threw the book like it was hot coal in my hands. Henna was still staring at me. "It's better that you know" she spoke; "Now you can let her go."

I was so out of it and confused that I didn't realise Henna was now behind me with her hands on my arms and her breast against my back. "You don't have to stay here Gajeel…let's get the key piece and head to Iron Island together. We'll beat those guys and I don't know…sell the pearl? Make a fortune."

I turned and grabbed a hold of her wrist, I was snarling at her. "No" was all I could get out.

"I told you a long time ago Gajeel, men like you belong with women like _me_. Levy is a good girl…too good, she should be with this Jet guy. Didn't she wright that herself…even when you're loving her you're hurting her. You've never been able to hurt me, Gajy, you've never scared me."

I wanted to shut her up, but maybe she's right. What right has a rough and twisted bastard like me got being with someone like Levy. That girl is kind, smart and forgiving and never in my life did I imagine she'd ever want me. I had fooled myself…but deep down I always knew this couldn't be real.

"Get the key Gajy, or tell me where it is, I'll get it…let's go away…together." She coaxed

"I told you no!" I grabbed her jaw to make sure she was looking at me properly, so she could read my lips. "You won't mention a word of this to Levy, we didn't read it…we don't know anything. We go ahead with the plan you guys set up and then you're gonna leave. Take the pearl if you want…I don't care what you want with it. I just want you gone."

Henna grimaced, her face so contorted it was hateful. "So what? You're gonna pretend that you didn't read any of that? You just gonna keep her for as long as you can? What if she doesn't wait for you to break up with her, what if she leaves you for Jet? You're really going to let that happen? You can't kick Jet's ass because then Levy will know all about you reading her ddiary. She'll hate you more for her hurting the guy she really loves...are you really going to make yourself look like a complete idiot all to keep hold of that puny blue bimbo just a little while longer?"

"She ain't a bimbo!" I shouted, "Yeah she's blue and puny….and clearly a cheat, but she's worth holding on to even for a little while longer. Now shut up and don't say a word about any of this or I'll make you regret it! Levy ain't going anywhere, I'm gonna help settle this mission she's so set on and then I'm gonna fix things between us. I mean it Henna, you mention a word of this…you'll be joining your aunt in the grave."

Henna examined me incredulously and slowly shook her head, "You're not the same Gajy I remember…the dragon slayer I knew would have found that guy and smashed his face in…he'd have discarded the girl so viciously. Little Levy's turned you soft." She gave a snort of derision and sashayed into the bathroom.

I was shaking with rage and hurt…I punched the wall again but it wasn't enough, I flipped over the coffee table. It still wasn't enough; I wanted to tear the entire place down. We had a tiny fireplace; I lit it and threw the book into the flames. I watched at it turned to ash, I kept telling myself that if I burned it then it didn't exist and everything was just as it was before. But it didn't change anything; I couldn't undo what I saw!

_She's waiting for me to get bored with her? Is that really the kind of guy she thinks I am? Did I really hurt her when I touched her? I've always tried to be careful with her; I never meant to hurt her…not again_.

I heard the door unlocking, "Gajeel were home!" Levy sang as she entered.

Pantherlily came flying in, "What happened here?" my cat asked, ten seconds later Levy entered with a grocery bag of goods. Her sunny smile faded when she saw the state of the place.

My heart near stopped when I saw her, it was still so raw, I was looking at her and seeing my girlfriend in a completely different way, she was like a stranger.

"Gajeel…what happened? Is everyone okay, where's Henna?" Levy asked with pure concern, she tried to touch my arm but I pulled away.

"I…I just lost my cool for a minute" I responded.

There was a look on her face that I couldn't describe, "Well…let me get dinner started, we'll clean up and…y'know, take that bath?"

I went to touch her but pulled my hand back, she noticed and looked puzzled. I was afraid to touch her now, I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm not hungry, look I gotta get out for tonight. Having Henna here…just doesn't sit right with me, I'll see if I can stay at rain woman's or something and meet you guys at the docks in the morning." I told her.

Levy's breath hitched and her eyes went wide, didn't' think she'd react like that. "But…but why? Why not just stay here?"

"I told ya!" I snapped, "I need to get out tonight, I said I'll see ya tomorrow…I'll just be at Juvia's"

"B-but…Gajeel" I heard her whimper as I left ad closed the door. Could have sworn she was crying, why was she crying, I thought she'd want me gone.

Yesterday I made her promise to ever abandon me, what an idiot. She was waiting for me to release her, she wanted to leave and I made her promise to stay. I'll deal with this when we got that stupid pearl and ghost girl is gone.

* * *

Levy's POV

I was cleaning up the mess he'd made, crying all the while. I can't believe he didn't even take Lily with him, it made no sense. Everything Henna warned me about…I saw it all. What was going on with him?

Lily was helping me clean up, "want me to go out and get him?" he offered.

I smiled at the black exceed, "No…I'll give him tonight, we have a mission to think about, all this can wait, you hit the hay…I'll finish this."

He did just that, when he was gone I started crying more.

"I tried to warn you Levy" Henna was suddenly at my side with her arm around my shoulder, "You can't trust him or Juvia…at the end of the day, you'll just end up getting hurt. But it's okay, you've gotta a friend with you tonight…this will all be over soon." She pulled me in so I could cry on her shoulder.

_This makes no sense! We were fine…how is this happening? Gajeel!_


End file.
